Conventional children's toys only offer a single assembly, arrangement or colorful effect to effectively attract youngsters. Such toys only provide children one interesting aspect. Since ancient times, man has had an instinct to learn and survive, and to remain vigilant and responsive to unfamiliar things. Mankind's instinctive response is especially evident in children of young age; when children are happily and deeply engaged in learning through imitation, providing a suitable tool effectively allows the mind of the child to be continually stimulated and educated during ordinary daily play. Most people are aware that most conventional toys are incapable of increasing knowledge while children are playing. As a result, how to fabricate a toy of simple and effective structure that is interesting to children while also promoting their intellectual development has long been a topic of discussion among parents and teachers. In view of the conventional toys that are not satisfactory educationally to parents, the inventor of the invention herein has engaged in research, experimentation, improvement and finally developed a kind teaching tool that genuinely improves upon the non-educational nature of conventional toys.